


the void.

by chogifly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tags will be updated, i don’t know what is happening with this story, jaehyun is depressed, please give this a chance!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogifly/pseuds/chogifly
Summary: nobody realisedt h e  v o i d  h a d  a l r e a d y  g o t t e n  t o  h i m .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this book was originally one of my works off wattpad- but i decided to turn it into a jaeyong story instead. because why not?

_void_  
_vɔɪd/_  
_noun_  
_1._  
_a completely empty space._

 

he was alone

alone in the dark

nobody realised

that the void was there

dying

dying

dying.

he couldn't breathe

why hasn't anybody helped him

why hasn't anybody rescued him

or maybe

nobody wants to help him

what did he do?

why was he so wrong?

Is that why nobody helped him?  
Is that why nobody listened to him?  
Is that WHY EVERYBODY IGNORED HIM?

because he was ugly?  
because he was fat?

well

they don't know

t h e v o i d i s h e r e .


	2. light

_light_   
_lʌɪt/_   
_verb_   
_1._   
_provide with light or lighting; illuminate._

 

why was there no light

why was there darkness

who even put him here?

Oh yes.  
It was him.  
He put you here.  
He hurt you.  
It's not like he did it without reason though.  
You're not good enough.  
You're not perfect enough.  
You're too wrong.

no

no no no non on onononononnononononononono-

Yes.

he sat alone

crying

crying

crying.

death in his mind

scars on his body

why haven't they saved him yet?

why haven't they realised

t h e r e w a s n o l i g h t ?


	3. dark

_dark_   
_dɑːk/_   
_noun_   
_1._   
_the absence of light in a place._

  
darkness surrounded him

not a single speck of light

help me

i can't handle this anymore

everything hurts. but i'm not sure why

help  
somebody help. 

 

  
Help me before the darkness overtakes me.

Before I'm gone.

 

  
Gone forever.

 

  
_In the distance, someone paused in their step._

_Did they just hear someone scream?_

  
_He shook his head, **no, it can't be.**_

  
_Walked on._

 

 

  
slowly, the darkness disappeared.


	4. crying

_crying_   
_ˈkrʌɪɪŋ_   
_verb_   
_1._   
_shed tears in distress, pain, or sorrow._

 

tears ran down his face

he didn't know how to stop

his heart hurt

it hurt to breathe

his heart felt.. heavy

You're an idiot.  
You really think that someone will save you?  
Ha!  
Don't make me laugh!  
You fool.  
You are not good enough.  
You will never be good enough.  
That's why he did it.  
That, is why he hurt you.

stop it..

please please stop..

i cant take this..

You're weak.  
You're going to get punished again.  
He'll find you.  
He'll hurt you again.  
And you, my little stupid boy, will not being able to run away.

no!  
nonononoononononoonon-  
nO  
NO NO

no...

  
he sat there

lOnely

picking at his scabs

pulling at his hair

  
please

please save me

 

 _A male tripped and stumbled._  
What was happening? He seemed to be feeling drunk lately.  
Shaking his head, he went on to buy hair dye.

_'I did **not** just hear someone pleading for me to save them. I didn't.'_


End file.
